Fallout
by X59
Summary: Ulrich breaks his promise to his father to keep silent about his dyslexia, what led to it and what will be the fall out of Ulrich breaking this particular promise?


_Edited to correct spelling mistakes on 3/14/17_

* * *

"I have dyslexia, I've known since the end of third grade. Before you ask the reason it never came up before is because my father," that particular word was spat out with deep anger, "thought it was shameful, made me promise not to tell anyone, the vast majority of your teachers play favorites, and Jim only teachers gym." Ulrich Gavin Stern finished with a flourish as he slammed the test results displaying his dyslexia onto the desk of Principal Jean Pierre Delmas. As Principal Delmas took the time to absorb that information as he looked over the test Ulrich recently took (his mother drove him, neither informed his father), Ulrich idly wondered if anything would actually change.

For his part Principal Delmas was rather shocked and couldn't help but wonder how his teachers missed Ulrich's learning disability since Kadic was supposed to be one of top. More importantly he fears what pushed Ulrich to this point to admit his dyslexia because he knows how Ulrich feels about promises, due to his daughter's crush on him. As he promises to notify the staff because from Ulrich's tone and voice he knows Ulrich will be anything but civil if he should have to explain his dyslexia to them, Delmas calls his secretary into his office, brings in the guidance counselor, old friends with the right training, and though he hates to do it his gut feeling urges him to have the non-teaching staff run in place to run interference to keep the teacher's ignorant of what he is doing.

The day goes as normal for the most part except the students are rather confused on where some of the staff have gone and they why wonder a few teachers look guilty around Ulrich, who is not telling. The next two days has that routine continue until the fourth day when classes are cancelled to the students surprise and every teacher is called to meet Principal Delmas, who is furious at what he has discovered. As it turns out Ulrich was not an isolated incident and Delmas has evidence that at least 15 other students are suffering from disabilities, which should have been caught within the first few days of the teachers seeing them. These students are called out to take tests one by one every single one of do in fact turn out to have some type of learning disability.

Every teacher is assigned mandatory classes in recognizing learning disabilities in order to ensure this never happens again. The swift pace of everything gets everyone's attention however everyone involved is so tight lipped it that no one gets the full story. Only the most trusted friends are told the truth because no one wants to know what Gavin Marx Stern will do, once he realizes that Ulrich has gone against him. It soon became moot after the rapid pace of Ulrich's improved grades caused Gavin to call his son and Ulrich himself drops the ball on his father over the phone. As he explained in vivid detail why Gavin sucked Ulrich's manically smile was frightening to all who saw it and everyone is properly disturbed at the level of sheer hate in Ulrich's voice.

A horrified Gavin immediately goes to Kadic in order to talk to his son but Ulrich's too skilled at hiding, the student body serves as a shield but Gavin doesn't gives up. When father and son are reunited Gavin learns that there will be no forgiveness as he gazes into a pair wounded brown eyes that are look at him as if he's a monster. Gavin leaves without saying anyone because he knows anyone he does say will just cause Ulrich to loose his restraint and attack him. It's only alone at home (in his new house after the divorce), does Gavin let himself feel regret at restricting Ulrich, regret at not trying to help him with his dyslexia, regret at taking advantage of Ulrich's strong beliefs of promises, regret of not lifting that promise while demanding he do better, and most of all as tears fall down his face he regrets ever snapping and hitting son across the face.

The next few years are the best Ulrich's life as he graduates an improved Kadic, gets together and marries Yumi along the way. As the years go by he has three children two sons and a daughter. Ulrich supports all of his children in every way he can and never lets his own pride hurt get in the way and he never strikes those most precious to him.


End file.
